


你不能感同我身受11

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受11

当李涛蹲在他对面时，岳明辉已经挣扎着靠墙坐了起来，他可以肯定如果被眼前这个一米九的人提着领子拎起来，应该不会是什么好的体验。他曲左腿，手臂虚搭在膝盖上，做出他自认为很潇洒的姿态，其实刚恢复意识本人并不能看清面前的李涛是人是狗。至少现在的姿势他很满意，即可以挡住胸口的要害，又看起来很从容。他并没意识到自己衣衫半敞的样子实际上是透着魅惑的。

 

李涛盯着他胸口裸露的皮肤，自然没有玩物丧志的意思，反而轻笑出来。

 

“卜凡这小子出息了，能找到你这样一个顶雷的，呵，不过我对男人可不感兴趣。”

岳明辉对他的话还能听清个大概，卜凡两个字让他涣散的神经开始聚拢，之前组织过的言辞脱口而出。

“李涛，不管你们之前发生过什么，那些都已经过去了。在这个圈子里谁不为了混口饭吃，何必呢？”

“不可能！他欠我的我永远都忘不了！我告诉你，之前那些算是给你的见面礼，你最好乖乖回家，把他换过来，不然……嘿嘿。我再提醒你一下，你跟他只是队友，看看你现在狼狈的样子，岳明辉，不值得的。”

 

说着李涛的手不自觉的伸向他的胸口，他以为岳明辉会打开他的手，但粗糙的大手却毫无阻碍的掐上了光裸的胸口。李涛也是一愣，他对男人可是真没什么兴趣，接触到光滑的肌肤马上触电般的收回了手。那人的胸口骨感分明，只覆着薄薄的一层肌肉，和女人柔软的触感完全不同，这种感觉有点奇妙。他偷偷捻动着两指，竟觉得指尖粘着些滑腻的触感。

 

对此岳明辉却毫无反应，满脑子都是如何劝他放弃幼稚的报复。只要是活人，任何问题都是可以谈妥的，他要的不止是着一次的保全，他要的是更长久的东西。

 

“李涛，你走到今天这步也不容易吧，别因为点旧事毁了今日的成就，那可太不值得了。凡子……凡子之前不管怎么对不起你，我这个做队长的就代他说声抱歉，你有什么问题可以直接找我……”

李涛被他的话震惊住了，这样的说辞简直闻所未闻。在他眼里，旁人如果有一丁点儿问题，都想马上撇清和自己的关系，而这个疯子却把事情往自己身上揽！他越发的烦躁，大概是称之为嫉妒的情绪，他嫉妒卜凡那样的人竟会有人为他做到这般，而自己却孤独飘零，用尽手段却处处受阻！当初，当初如果不是卜凡，这个位子绝对应该是他的！他只能咬牙切齿的道。

“岳明辉，知道我今天为什么能最快出现吗？我就是为了来看你狼狈的样子，怎么？没受够？那我就先废了你，再废了卜凡！”

 

放狠话的人粗鲁的抓起岳明辉的领口，本身尚未清醒的人被提着领子摇晃，眼前金星四溅。张张口想说什么，却组织不起语言。

 

所幸那人放完狠话就转身离开了。看着那人消失在门口的身影，岳明辉慢慢滑落下去。他看向手边泥洼里的水，不自觉的咽了口吐沫，还是决定先休息一下再回去，不然小林又要担心了。

 

他回到休息区，小林果然还是哭丧着脸，咱们这是得罪谁了，哥哥每天都被耗得一身伤，人都瘦了一圈！就好像有人针对他们一样！

 

看到岳明辉惨败的脸色，汗湿的头发，深深的自责涌了上来。小林平日自觉的本人很讨喜社交能力也不错，以往剧组里上到老妹下到小哥都很快能混得不错，就连在一线剧组演个男十八号时，岳哥也没遭这么多罪！只怪这次自己怎么就没打点好。

小林自然对刚刚发生的一切一无所知，他赶忙迎上去扶着岳明辉坐下，岳哥的身体不比年轻人，尤其是跟着这种朝令夕改的剧组折腾，他真怕戏没拍完他岳哥先被折腾垮了。看着岳明辉闭目养神，满眼都是心疼，一会得出去弄点营养的给岳哥补补，他岳哥最近确实状态不好。

 

之后几天，岳明辉意外的迎来了短暂的平静，没有恶意拖延的戏份也没有拍摄困难的镜头。偶尔有近身的打戏，总体来说也非常顺利。

 

这天岳明辉正在和负责自己的导演助理对戏，对着对着便聊了起来。

 

“诶，我看你小子人不错，怎么就被卖进了这个剧组？好好的偶像不当，你来非洲找罪受？”

“赵导这是哪的话，你不也来了嘛，都是看好这剧的市场。”

 

“嘿，你小子还真挺虚伪。”

“来都来了，总不能回去吧，跌份儿，我也是要面子的嘛哈哈哈哈”

赵导蹲在临时搭建的棚子阴影里吸着烟，一口一个圈儿，他意味深长的看着岳明辉“诶，我看你小子来这儿也没少遭罪，都不后悔？这个操蛋的社会啊，就是你自己不喊痛，就没人会主动关怀你，想生存就得学会哭学会说委屈，不然不知道在什么无人的角落里就垮了……”

 

岳明辉靠在墙边，笑着反问道，“那赵导您是靠着诉说委屈走到今天的层度吗？”

“……”

 

“我知道，当然不是。是天赋或者能力吧？当然还有一定要把一件事儿做好的责任感……因为有些原则是无论何时都无法放弃的。”

 

“嘿呦，现在的年轻人，讲道理还一套一套的，以后吃亏了可别怪我没提醒你。”

 

“哈哈，行，那我在这儿就先谢谢您了。”

 

突然草丛里一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影向山丘方向移动，从背影来看，是李涛无疑。岳明辉有些不放心，开口道，“赵导，山那边是什么地方？一会儿有戏吗？”

 

“哦，那边啊，是新设的爆破点，一会应该有爆破试验，为了之后机场戏做背景用的……诶？你去哪啊？那边危险。”

 

还没等赵导说完，岳明辉便抬腿跑了出去，虽然不知道即将发生什么，但他有预感，绝对不是什么好事情。


End file.
